


(not a) little mermaid

by leowiththecat



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Human Lee Taeyong, M/M, Merman Kai, also jongin is a prince, his lover taeyong
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowiththecat/pseuds/leowiththecat
Summary: Yabancının tenine dokunmasıyla vücudu karıncalanmaya başladı. Kollarındaki minik bedenin sıcaklığı onun okyanus soğukluğundaki bedenine akıyordu. Aradığını bulmuştu. Kalabalığın içindeki o küçük inci kollarına düşüvermişti. Gözlerini araladı ve karşısındaki güzellikle kalakaldı. Kollarındaki çocuk bir insan olmasına rağmen tüm deniz halkından güzeldi. Karnavalın ışıkları altında terden parıldayan beyaz teni, ince dudakları, bir ceylanınkine benzeyen o güzel gözleriyle gerçek bir şaheserdi. Gözlerinde şaşkınlık, endişe ve… tanıdıklık vardı.Genç adam kendini toparlayarak Kai’nin kollarından çekildi fakat aralarında hala bir karıştan fazla mesafe yoktu. sıcak nefesi Kai’nin yanaklarındaydı. Genç yabancı engel olamadan elini Kai’nin yanağına götürdü ve soğuk cildi hafifçe okşadı. gördüklerine inanamıyormuş gibiydi. Dudaklarını ısırdı ve gözlerindeki yaşlarla, zorlukla yutkunarak konuştu.“Jongin? Bu gerçekten sen misin?”
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	(not a) little mermaid

Kuşların cıvıltısı dalgaların sesine karışıyor, batan güneşin kızıl ışıltısı ıssız sahili kutsuyordu. Kısa bir süre içerisinde sahile de karanlık çökecek ve gecenin yaratıkları dünyaya adım atacaklardı. Aylardır bekledikleri o gün gelmişti. İnsanlarla kaynaşabilecekleri tek gün olan yaz solstiti gerçekleşiyordu. Doğaüstü yaratıkların insan dünyasıyla aralarındaki bariyeri aşabilecekleri tek zaman yılın en kısa gecesiydi. Güneşin batmasıyla kurtlar ulumaya, yarasalar uçuşmaya ve göz alıcı ışık huzmeleri etrafta süzülmeye başlamıştı. hepsi de aralarına katılacak son ırkı, en üstün olanları selamlıyorlardı.

Deniz halkı.

Denizin hakimi olan bu yaratıklar yarı balık yarı insan olan bir ırktılar. Zamanın başlangıcından beri her şeyi izleyerek gelişmiş, büyümüş ve sonunda doğaüstü dünya üzerinde hakimiyet kurmuşlardı. Herkesin üstündelerdi. Deniz halkının kraliyet ailesi aynı zamanda tüm doğaüstü dünyayı kontrol ediyordu. Zamanında diğer halklar onlara savaş açsa da o kadar üstünlerdi ki kimse onları yenememişti. Güzellerdi. Devasa kuyruklarıyla denizde bir torpido hızında hareket ederlerdi. Denizin güçlerini kontrol edebilirlerdi. Sonsuz su kaynağını büyüyle kendilerine bağlamışlardı. Sular onların kontrolündeydi. Tek bir zayıf noktaları vardı: kısır olmaları. Cinsellik onlara sadece zevk veriyordu, kendi aralarında üreyemiyorlardı. Denizin lanetlileri olarak soylarını devam ettirmeleri imkansızdı. Sayılarını arttırmanın tek yolu vardı: avlanmak.

En kısa gecede kuyrukları ayaklara dönüştükten sonra kıyı şeridindeki şehirlerde insanlarla yakınlaşır ve onları denize çekerek kendi ırklarına katarlardı. Gün dönümünün ismi kendi halkları arasında hasat gecesiydi.

Fakat bu gece önceki yıllardan daha farklıydı. Kraliyet ailesine katılan son üye olan veliaht prens Kai de bu ava katılacaktı. Önceki hasatta aileye katılmıştı. Bir gece sahilde yürüyorken dengesini kaybederek denize düşmüş ve kraliçe tarafından kurtarılmıştı. Bacaklarını geride bırakmış, griden laciverte doğru koyulaşan parlak bir kuyruğa kavuşmuştu. Koyu renkteki saçları artık gümüş rengiydi. Gözleri denizin en derin noktası kadar karanlıktı. Daha önceleri hasada çıkmayı reddeden kraliçenin ilk ve tek çocuğuydu.

Sonunda pulları dökülüp karaya çıkarlarken karadaki doğa üstülerden bir iç çekiş yükseldi. Deniz halkı büyüleyici güzellikteydi. Vücutları birer mermer bloktan yontulmuş gibi görünüyordu. Onlarcası birden karaya çıkarken diğerlerinin tek yapabileceği onlara boyun eğip kuru kıyafetlerini uzatmaktı.

Herkes karaya çıktıktan sonra genç bir adam kuma ayak bastı. O kadar yakışıklıydı ki sahildeki her bir canlının nefesi kesilmişti. Altın rengi teni karanlıkta bile gizemli bir ışıltıyla parlıyordu. Gümüş saçları yeni sudan çıktığından alnına yapışmıştı, lacivert gözleri kıyıdaki kalabalığı tarıyordu. Rahatsız olmuş gibi görünüyordu. Boğazını temizlemesiyle kıyıdaki herkes sesini kesmiş ve onun emrini dinlemeye hazırlanmıştı. Veliaht prensin baskın gücü hepsinin üzerindeydi.

“fazla dikkat çekiyoruz. Dağılın ve halkımıza katılmaya uygun insanlar getirin. Diğer yaratıklar… sizi uyarıyorum, eğer yolumuza çıkarsanız öldürmekten çekinmeyiz. Şimdi gidebilirsiniz.”

Her biri başını eğip son selamını verdikten sonra dağıldı, kimisi tekti kimisi ise çift halindeydi. Ailelerine yeni üyeler katmak için sabırsızlardı. Kendi ailelerini kendileri seçebiliyorlardı ve bunun için lanetlerine minnettarlardı. Üremektense birini boğarak deniz insanına dönüştürmeyi tercih ediyorlardı.

Eh, neredeyse hepsi.

Kraliçe de Kai de bu geleneğe karşıydı. Kimsenin insanlığını elinden alıp, lanetlemek istemiyorlardı. Kraliçe Kai’yi zaten ölmek üzere olduğu için kurtarmıştı fakat böyle durumlar dışında kimsenin hayatına müdahale etmek istemiyordu.

Kai yalnız kalana dek herkesin gidişini izledi. Birini lanetlemek istemese de halkına önderlik etmek zorundaydı, taht zamanı gelince onun olacaktı ve kimseye zayıf görünmek istemiyordu. ırkının geleneklerinden nefret ediyor olsa da en azından tahta geçene kadar onlara uymak zorundaydı. Belki daha sonra, daha uygun ve aydınlık bir zamanda hasat gününü kaldırabilirdi. Kısır olsalar da neredeyse ölümsüz sayılırlardı ve ölümcül bir yara almadıkları sürece sonsuza kadar genç ve güzel kalıyorlardı. Irkların en üstünü oldukları da düşünülürse aslında daha fazla deniz insanına ihtiyaç yoktu.

Zamanı gelince Kai bu geleneğe son verecekti. Zamanı gelince.

İç çekerek kendisi için bırakılmış olan tişört ve kotu giydi. Şimdiden üzerindeki fazlalık kumaşlardan nefret etmişti. Denizde yaşamanın en güzel yanlarından biri tuzlu suyu doğrudan teninde hissedebilmekti. Şu an giyiyor olduğu kot bacaklarını kaşındırmaktan ve sinirini bozmaktan başka bir işe yaramıyordu.

Ellerini cebine soktu ve ağır adımlarla kumları geçip çimenliğe adım attı. Yakınlarda bir karnaval olduğunu biliyordu, araştırmasını yapmıştı. Renkli ışıkların, neşenin içerisinden masum bir ruhu çekip alacak ve denizin altına, karanlığa sürükleyip onu lanetleyecekti. Birinin ölümüne sebep olacak ve yeniden doğmasını izleyecekti.

Aslında içten içe, içgüdüleri sebebiyle heyecanlıydı. Elleri kaşınıyordu, birinin sıcaklığına sahip olmak istiyordu. Suyun altına çekeceği kişinin kalbinin son atışlarının kulaklarında yankılanmasını istiyordu ama bu sadece bir içgüdüydü. İnsan tarafı katil olmaktan iğrenirken denize ait olan tarafı hasat zamanı için sevinç çığlıkları atıyordu. Bu ilkel ama tehlikeli dürtü ayaklarını insanların olduğu yere yönlendiriyordu. Her birinin kalp atışını kulaklarında hissedebiliyordu. Her adımda kahkahalara, bağırışlara, gülümsemelere, sıcaklığa daha çok yaklaşıyordu. Su altında hissedemediği ve insan olduğu yıllardan kalan tatlı sıcaklığı karaya çıktığında iliklerine kadar hissetmişti. Yaz ortasının tüm bedene işleyen o arsız sıcaklığını özlemişti.

Karnaval alanının giriş kapısında durakladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. Kendini yapacağı şeye hazırlamaya çalışıyordu. Bir yanı çığlıklar atarak onu durdurmaya çalışıyordu fakat bu yanını öldürmesi gerekliydi. Korkaklığı bırakıp halkına hizmet etmeliydi.

Etrafına bir göz gezdirdi. Festivallerde avlanmak hem kolay hem de zordu. Kalabalık ve gürültülü olduğundan birinin kaybolduğunu anlamak oldukça zordu. Fakat bu tür etkinliklere tek gelen birini bulmak da zordu. Herkes ailesi ve arkadaşlarıyla birlikteydi. Belki de yalnız olan tek kişi kendisiydi.

Kendisinin de büyük ihtimalle bir ailesi vardı ama ciğerlerine dolan tuzlu su ona her şeyi unutturmuştu. Yeniden doğduğunda ailesini hatırlamayı bırakın kendi ismi bile aklından silinmişti. Eski hayatını tamamen geride bırakmış ve yeni bir isim almıştı. Tek hatırlayabildiği kalbindeki sıcak hislerdi. Sevgiyi, heyecanı, aşkı hatırlayabiliyordu. Fakat bu hisleri kiminle yaşadığına dair herhangi bir fikri yoktu. kalbinde birinden uzakta olmanın verdiği o acı hüzün vardı ama kimden uzak olduğunu bilmiyordu. Sadece acı çekiyordu. Kim olduğunu bile bilmediği biri için canı yanıyordu.

Birkaç kez etrafı turladı. Kalabalıkta yalnız kalmış birkaç kişi vardı ama hiçbiri ırkına uygun değildi. normal insanlar aramıyordu. Irkları gecenin yaratıklarından farklıydı, her birinin ruhu da yüzü kadar güzeldi. Yani aradığı kişi kalabalıktan sıyrılabilen bir melek olmalıydı. Ve bu işini daha da zorlaştırıyordu. Lekesiz, günahsız birini dünyasından çekip kopartmak vicdanına çok daha ağır bir yük bindiriyordu.

İç çekti ve gözlerini kapatıp burnunu ovdu. Şans onunla değildi, sıradan insanların arasında parıldayan cevherini görememişti. Belki de bu yıl avı sonuçsuz kalacak, eli boş dönecekti.

“Ya, Lee Donghyuck! Sana benden uzak durmanı söyledim!”

Kai kendisine çarpan bedenle geriye sendelese de yere düşmemiş, aksine çarpan kişiyi belinden yakalayarak dik durmasına yardımcı olmuştu.

Yabancının tenine dokunmasıyla vücudu karıncalanmaya başladı. Kollarındaki minik bedenin sıcaklığı onun okyanus soğukluğundaki bedenine akıyordu. Aradığını bulmuştu. Kalabalığın içindeki o küçük inci kollarına düşüvermişti. Gözlerini araladı ve karşısındaki güzellikle kalakaldı. Kollarındaki çocuk bir insan olmasına rağmen tüm deniz halkından güzeldi. Karnavalın ışıkları altında terden parıldayan beyaz teni, ince dudakları, bir ceylanınkine benzeyen o güzel gözleriyle gerçek bir şaheserdi. Gözlerinde şaşkınlık, endişe ve… tanıdıklık vardı.

Genç adam kendini toparlayarak Kai’nin kollarından çekildi fakat aralarında hala bir karıştan fazla mesafe yoktu. sıcak nefesi Kai’nin yanaklarındaydı. Genç yabancı engel olamadan elini Kai’nin yanağına götürdü ve soğuk cildi hafifçe okşadı. gördüklerine inanamıyormuş gibiydi. Dudaklarını ısırdı ve gözlerindeki yaşlarla, zorlukla yutkunarak konuştu.

“Jongin? Bu gerçekten sen misin?”

Kai karşısındaki güzelliğe öylece bakakaldı. Jongin de kimdi? Herhangi bir tepki veremeden güzel çocuk uzun olanın boynuna atladı ve sıkıca sarılarak başını omzuna gömdü. Kai onun derin nefes alış verişlerini duyabiliyordu. Bu çocuk resmen onun kokusunu içine çekiyordu?

Genç çocuk kollarından ayrılırken kendi kendine sövdü Kai. Bu güzelliği kaçırmamalıydı. Bir yanı kollarını ona sarmak, vücutlarını birleştirmek ve bir daha ayırmamak istiyordu. Diğer yanıysa onu denizin dibine çekmek, bir öpücükte nefesini kesip onu boğarak deniz halkına katmak için can atıyordu.

“Jongin? Neden bir şey söylemiyorsun? Birden bire ortadan kayboldun ve şimdi de hiçbir şey olmamış gibi geri döndün. Neler oluyor?”

Kai yutkundu. Neler olduğunu yavaş yavaş kavrıyor gibiydi. Karşısındaki çocuk insan yaşamında onunla tanışmış olmalıydı. Yani Kai, eskiden Jongin’di. Hiçbir şey olmamışçasına devam etmeye karar verdi. Güzel avına neler olduğunu açıklayamazdı ki zaten neler olduğunu da bilmiyordu. Tek bir sorun vardı, onun ismini bilmiyordu.

Genç çocuk ondan bir yanıt bekliyor gibi dursa da arkasından gelen bağırışlarla donakaldı. Onu kovalayan çocuk, Lee donghyuck’un tiz sesi karnaval kalabalığında bile duyulabiliyordu.

Dudağını ısırdı ve Kai’nin elinden tutarak onu peşinden sürükledi, kısa sürede karnaval alanından çıkmış ve deniz kenarındaki kayalıklara yol almaya başlamışlardı. Tam olarak Kai’nin istediği yere doğru gidiyorlardı. Tek bir yanlış adım, ufak bir itekleme, minik bir kaza bu güzel çocuğu aralarına katmak için yeterliydi. Kai’nin denize hükmeden yanı dişlerini biliyor, avını mideye indirmek için sabırsızlanıyordu. Deniz halkının müstakbel üyesi o kadar saf ve güzeldi ki karanlığın içinde parlayan bir ışık gibi tüm sinekleri, yani gecenin yaratıklarını üzerine çekiyordu. Kai kayalıklara yürürken etraflarında kendisine kıskançlık ve korku dolu bakışlar atan birkaç kurt adamı fark etmemiş değildi. herkes kendi türüne katmak için en güzel ruhu ararken Kai ona bir karnavalda rastlamıştı. En güzel av, o aramadan kollarına düşüvermişti. Daha doğrusu gecenin en tehlikeli yaratığının kollarına kendi isteğiyle girmişti.

Sonunda karnaval ışıklarının ulaşmadığı, sadece yıldızlar ve ayın aydınlattığı, uçurumun kıyısındaki bir banktalardı. Çevrede oturulabilecek tek yer burasıydı ve bank da kırılmak üzereymiş gibi görünüyordu fakat buna rağmen üstü temizdi ve kenarında birkaç çiçek vardı. Yanıp tükenmiş mumlar da kurumaya yakın çiçeklere eşlik ediyorlardı. Birisi yas tutuyor olmalıydı. Garipti, kim uçurum kenarında yas tutardı ki?

Kai gözlerini kırpıştırdı, garip bir şekilde burası oldukça tanıdıktı. Denizde ölen hatıralarının hayaleti zihninde dolaşıyordu. Aynı adını bilmediği çocuk gibi burası da onun geçmişinin büyük bir parçasıydı, hem de büyük bir parçası.

Güzel çocuk elini bıraktı ve iç çekerek banka oturdu, gözleri çiçeklerdeydi.

“Sen o gece gelmeyince… hepimiz senin uçurumdan düştüğünü düşündük. O zamandan beri buraya her hafta çiçek koyuyorum. Bu hafta festival hazırlıkları yüzünden- her neyse… ölmediğine göre hesap sormaya hakkım var. O gece neden buraya gelmedin? Seni bekledim. Bütün gece boyunca bekledim ama sen yoktun-“

Kelimeleri hıçkırıklarla kesildi, omuzları sarsılıyordu. Kai ona sarılmak, onu teselli etmek istese de yerinden kıpırdayamıyordu; donakalmış gibiydi. Adını bile bilmediği birini nasıl teselli edebilirdi ki? Gözleri çaresizce yardım için etrafı aradı ve sonunda bankın üzerine kazınmış kelimelerde durdu. Ayın loş ışığı altında zorlukla okunsa da Kai’nin denizin karanlığına adapte olmuş gözleri ne yazdığını kolaylıkla görebiliyordu.

_Kim Jongin Lee Taeyong’u seviyor_

Çocuğun isminin Taeyong olduğundan bile emin değildi ama şansını denemek zorundaydı. Temkinli adımlarla ona yaklaştı ve yanına oturarak kollarını ona sardı. Genç adam her ne kadar tavırlı kalmak istese de Jongin’i çok özlemişti. Bir kedi gibi kolları arasına girdi ve yıllardır yaptığı gibi Jongin’in boynunda kendine bir yer edindi.

“Taeyong… o gün gelemedim çünkü…çünkü gerçekten uçurumdan düştüm.”

O günün ne olduğundan ya da ne için buluşacaklarından haberi bile yoktu ama rolünü oynamaya devam etti.

“Akıntılarla birlikte başka bir kıyıya sürüklendim ve bir süre tedavi gördüm. Yemin ederim ki hastaneden çıktığımda ilk iş buraya gelmeye çalışmaktı. Seni o gece yalnız bıraktığım için özür dilerim.”

Taeyong Kai’ye daha sıkı sarıldı, hıçkırıkları güçlenmişti. Kolları arasında olduğu o adamı o kadar özlemişti ki bu anı yaşadığına bile inanamıyordu. Bir rüyada gibiydi. Jongin gerçek olamayacak kadar güzeldi ve ona geri dönmüştü.

“Bana yardım eden kişiler bu sürede ailem gibi oldular. Seni onlarla tanıştırmamı ister misin? Bu gecenin sonunda onlarla tanışabilirsin.”

Taeyong başıyla onayladı, ne konuşmak ne de Jongin’in kucağından ayrılmak istiyordu ama aynı zamanda onu kurtaran kişilere de teşekkür etmek istiyordu.

Kai bir anlığına durakladı ve sözlerine devam etti. Avı kucağındaydı, hasadı başarıyla tamamlamıştı fakat geçmiş hayatını da oldukça merak ediyordu.

“bebeğim, kayalıklardan düştüğümde… hafızamın bir kısmını kaybettim. Geçmişime dair hatırladığım neredeyse tek şey sensin. Bana kaza geçirmeden önceki hayatımızı anlatır mısın?”

Taeyong başını Kai’nin göğsünden kaldırdı. Sarıldığında sevgilisi Jongin’den farklı birine sarılıyormuş gibi hissetmesinin sebebi buydu belki de. Hayatının aşkı anılarını yitirmişti.

“Biz… dürüst olacağım, biz kasaba halkı tarafından dışlanıyor ve yaşıtlarımızdan zorbalık görüyorduk. Gay olduğumuz için ikimizden de nefret ediyorlardı. Bütün dünya bize karşıymış gibiydi. Bu yüzden kaçmaya karar verdik. O gece burada buluşmaya karar verdik ama sen asla gelmedin. Ve bana uçurumdan düştüğünü söylediklerinde… ben de senin yanına gelmeyi denedim ama başaramadım.”

Taeyong utançla kafasını eğdi. Sevgilisiyle göz göze bile gelemiyordu, yanakları kızarıktı.

kai neler olduğunu anlamıştı. Geçen seneki hasat sırasında uçurumdan düşmüştü, demek ki o şanssız gecede Taeyong ile buluşacaktı.

“Jongin… seni çok özledim. İzin verir misin… seni öpmeme?”

Taeyong aniden gelen cesaretle kafasını kaldırdı. Kai’yle yakınlardı, aralarında yaklaşık bir karış mesafe vardı. Uzun olanın nefesini rahatlıkla yüzünde hissedebiliyordu. Kokusu Taeyong’a tuzu, nemi ve… yosunları hatırlatmıştı.

Kai büyülenmişçesine kafasını sallayarak ona izin verdi. Taeyong’un onun üzerinde garip bir etkisi vardı. Hafızasını kaybettiği için onu tanımıyordu ama dudaklarına yapışmak, onu altına almak için yanıp tutuşuyordu. Taeyong kendisine yaklaştıkça kalp atışları hızlanıyordu. Beyni güzel sevgilisini unutmuş olsa da kalbi ve bedeni onu unutmamıştı.

Taeyong ürkekçe sevgilisine yaklaştı ve elini onun yanağına koyarak baş parmağıyla pürüzsüz cildi okşadı. Kai’nin cildi pürüzsüzdü ve ışıl ışıldı. Sağlık ve canlılıkla parıldıyordu. Taeyong’un solgun parmaklarının altındaki esmer cildi egzotik görünüyordu.

Küçük olan elinde olmadan iç çekti ve gözlerini kapatarak burnunu sevgilisinin burnuna sürttü. Bu küçük sevgi gösterisini yapmayı bile özlemişti. Dudakları sürtündü. Kai de içini dolduran sıcaklıkla iç çekmişti. Denizin dondurucu sularıyla katılaşan kalbi Taeyong’un ölümlü sıcaklığıyla erimeye başlamıştı. küçük olanı belinden çekti, göğüsleri birbirine çarpıştığında Taeyong hafifçe inildemiş ve dudaklarını aralayarak kollarını Kai’nin iri bedenine sarmıştı. Tek beden olmaya çalışıyorlarmış gibiydi.

_Onu seviyorum. Taeyong’u seviyorum._

Kai aklını dolduran tek düşünceyle bir anlığına duraklasa da Taeyong’u öpmeye devam etti. Başında hafif, hatta tatlı sayılabilecek bir ağrı vardı. Anıların sıcaklığı zihnini dolduruyordu. Evet, gerçek aşkının öpücüğü bütün anılarını geri getirmeye yetmişti. Denizde yitip giden anılar aşkla zihnine dönmüştü. Çocukluk anıları da dahil olmak üzere bütün anılarında Taeyong vardı. Birbirlerinin ilk aşkı, ruh eşleriydiler. Talihsiz bir ölümün, Jongin’in insanlığının ölümünün, talihsiz kurbanlarıydılar.

Kai Taeyong’un nefes nefese kaldığını fark ederek geri çekildi. Onun nefes almaya ihtiyacı yoktu. soluk alıp verişi tamamen alışkanlıktandı. Sevgilisinin pembeleşmiş yanaklarını, nemlenmiş gözlerini ve ısırılmaktan kızarmış yaralı dudaklarını süzdü. Taeyong çok güzeldi. Bir deniz insanının gözünden güzel bir av olarak görünüyorken bir sevgilinin gözünden tapılacak bir tanrı gibi görünüyordu. Kai’nin gözlerinde onun güzelliğini hiçbir heykel, tablo, şiir anlatamazdı. Taeyong’un varlığı sanat eserlerinin kıskançlıkla çirkinleşmesine neden olabilirdi. Ve bu güzellik sadece ona aitti. Ya da Jongin’e aitti. Şimdi gecenin yaratıklarının efendisi olan Kai, kirli ellerini onun günahsız tenine sürmemeliydi. Onu da kendi karanlığına çekmemeliydi.

Kendinden utanarak gözlerini kapattı. Az kalsın, anıları yerine gelmese, gerçek bir canavar gibi sevgilisini okyanusun soğuk suların teslime edecekti. Bunu yapamazdı. Avından vazgeçmek zorundaydı. İç çekti. Yeni kavuştuğu güzel sevgilisinden ayrılmak istemiyordu ama suya onsuz dönmek zorundaydı. Taeyong’u kendi elleriyle boğamazdı.

Dudağını ısırdı ve sevgilisine özlem dolu gözlerle baktı. Ona yeni kavuşmuştu ve doyamadan ayrılmak zorundaydı. Karadaki deniz halkını de denize geri çekecekti, kendisi avlanmaktan vazgeçse de Taeyong hala tehlikedeydi. Bu tehlikeyi ortadan kaybolmanın tek yolu ise bir daha asla bu kasabada avlanmamaktı.

“Taeyong, güzelim, ben gitmek zorundayım. Çok üzgünüm ama vedalaşmamız gerekli. Benim yanım, senin için çok tehlikeli. Yanında olamadığım, seni bu lanetli kasabada yalnız bıraktığım için özür dilerim.”

Kai ayağa kalktı ve arkasını döndü, Taeyong’a son bir kez daha bakarsa gidemeyeceğini biliyordu. Gözlerinde yaşlarla ileri birkaç adım attı fakat sırtında hissettiği baskıyla durakladı, ince kollar beline dolanmıştı. Taeyong’un gözyaşları gömleğini ıslatıyordu.

“Bu sefer olmaz! Gidemezsin, beni yalnız bırakamazsın! Sana sensiz yapamadığımı söyledim, sen gittiğimde senin ardından gelmeye çalıştığımı söyledim! Anlayamıyor musun seni aptal, sence sensiz yaşayabilecek olsam şu ana kadar hayatıma devam etmiş olmaz mıydım?!”

Taeyong nefes nefeseydi, ince bedeni hıçkırıklarla titriyordu. Delirmiş gibi hissediyordu, belki gerçekten delirmişti de. Jongin’i tekrar kaybetmemek için her şeyi yapabilirdi. Onun için bir kere hayatından vazgeçmişti, şimdi de gözünü kırpmadan bunu yapabilirdi. Jongin’in başında ne tür bir bel vardı bilmiyordu ama ne olursa olsun korkmadan yanında duracaktı.

“Şimdi neler olduğunu anlat bana. Dürüst ol. Ne olursa olsun yanında olacağım.”

Kai sevgilisine baktı. Taeyong’un ne söylerse söylesin kendisine inanacağını biliyordu. Aralarındaki bağ birbirlerinin yalanlarını anlayacak kadar güçlüydü. Söyledikleri ne kadar saçma olursa olsun Taeyong ona inanacaktı. Fakat yine de görsel anlatım yapmak, kelimelere dökmekten çok daha mantıklıydı.

Sevgilisinin elinden tuttu ve onu peşinde sürükledi. Tabii ki de uçurumdan atlamayacaktı, bunun yerine sahildeki patika yoldan Taeyong’u kumsala indirdi. Kumlar ay ışığında gümüş gibi parlıyordu. Hafif dalgalı denizin sesi iki sevgiliye adanan bir serenat gibiydi. Normal bir insan için romantik sayılabilecek bu gece, doğaüstü yaratıkların avlanma gecesiydi.

Kai sevgilisinin elini bıraktı ve seri hareketlerle kıyafetlerini çıkardı. Arkasından kalan Taeyong’un ifadelerini göremese de nefesinin kesildiğini duymuştu. Kendi kendine sırıttı, birbirlerini ilk kez çıplak gördükleri o geceyi hatırlamıştı. Taeyong her zaman utangaçtı.

Altın teni ay ışığında gizemle parıldarken Kai sevgilisine bir bakış atıp gülümsedi ve suya daldı. Teni suya değdiği anda bacaklarının yerinde göz alıcı ve devasa kuyruğu belirmişti. Gri ve lacivert pullar ıslak bir parlaklığa sahipti ve sadece kuyruğunda bitmiyor, kollarında belli yerler de hafif ışıltılarla bir görünüp bir kayboluyorlardı.

Kai son bir kez suya daldı ve kuyruğundan güç alıp zıplayarak yüzeye çıktı. Gözlerinin önüne düşen ıslak ve gri tutamları kolaylıkla parmaklarını kullanarak geriye atmıştı. Taeyong’a baktı. Zavallı çocuk ağzı açık bir şekilde sevgilisini izliyordu. eh, bir yıl önce ölüm haberini aldığınız sevgilinizin gözleriniz önünde kuyruk çıkarması pek de kolay karşılanacak bir şey değildi.

Kai Taeyong’un suya yaklaşması için bir el işareti yaptı. Küçük olan sanki bir kuklaymış gibi kıyafetlerini umursamadan suyun içine girmiş ve birkaç adımda derinleşen suda beline kadar ilerlemişti. Kai’nin kuyruğuyla gelebileceği en sığ nokta buydu.

Büyük olan kollarını Taeyong’un beline sardı ve vücutlarını birleştirdi. Taeyong da içgüdüsel olarak kollarını onun beline sarsa da elinde değen balık pullarıyla irkilmeden edememişti. Garip bir histi, hem yumuşacıklardı ama aynı zamanda terse tarandıklarında Taeyong’un narin cildini de kesebilecek gibilerdi.

“O gece…. Uçurumdan düştüğüm doğru fakat beni kurtaran kimse olmadı. Boğuldum ve yeniden doğdum. O gece deniz insanlarının hasat gecesiydi. Beni dönüştürdüler ve aralarına kattılar. Ve bir yıl sonra… bugün yine hasat günündeyiz. Hasat gününde bu dünya için fazla iyi olan insanları suya çekiyor ve onları da aramıza katıyoruz. Ve Taeyong… sen fazla güzelsin. Ölümlülerin arasında bir peri ışığı gibi parlıyorsun. Seni isteyecekler. Seni suya çekecekler ve seni de benim gibi boğup kendilerinden biri yapacaklar. Bunu istemiyorum. Bu acıyı çekmeni istemiyorum. Bu yüzden bu gece hasadı erken bitireceğim ve bir dahaki senelerde de buraya uğramayacağız. Bu yüzden sana veda etmek istedim.”

Taeyong bir süre sessiz kaldı. Diyecek bir şey bulamadığından değil, sinirden cümlelerini toparlayamadığındandı. Jongin onu korumak istemişti ama bencildi. Taeyong’un bir yıl içinde ne kabuslar gördüğünü düşünemeyecek kadar bencildi. Yokluğunda kasabalı zorbalarla yalnız kaldığını düşünemeyecek kadar bencildi. Her gün mezarı olarak gördüğü banka geldiğini düşünemeyecek kadar bencildi.

“Sen gerçek bir aptalsın.”

Kai sevgilisinin sözleriyle donakaldı. Taeyong’un kafası göğsüne yaslıydı ve bu yüzden sesi boğuk çıkıyordu ama ne dediği kolaylıkla anlaşılabiliyordu.

“Yarı balık olmanın ve birazcık tuzlu suyun beni korkutabileceğini mi sandın? Aptal.”

Kai sırtına batan tırnaklarla gerilemeye çabaladı ama Taeyong’un tutuşu sıkıydı.

“Yong sen ne-“

Taeyong sinirle Kai’nin sözlerini kesti. Aptal sevgilisine sinirliydi. Bir yılı onsuz geçirmişken şimdi bu aptal balık yine çekip gitmekten bahsediyordu.

“Bu sefer beni geride bırakmayacaksın. Ne olursa olsun, istersem yarı balık olayım, istersem bir karış suda boğulayım yine de beni bırakmayacaksın. Jongin… sana aşık olduğumu söylediğimde öylesine söylemedim. Aşk ölümü ya da yaşamı umursamaz. Sevgilim için bir kuyruk edinip okyanusun derinliklerine taşınmaya razıyım ben.”

Kai sevgilisine bir anlığına bakakaldı. Taeyong onunla okyanusa gelmek istiyordu. Bir anlığına neler olduğunu tam olarak algılayamamıştı. Sevgilisi onun için boğulmayı göze alabiliyordu. Bir korkak gibi kaçmak isteyen Kai’den çok daha cesurdu.

Büyük olan iç çekti ve ciddiyetle sordu.

“Taeyong, emin misin? Bir daha geri dönüşü olmayacak bir şeyden bahsediyoruz.”

Taeyong göz devirdi ve kollarını sevgilisinin beline dolayarak onu kendine çekti ve dudaklarına yapıştı. İşte şimdi Kai’nin zihninde hiçbir şüphe kalmamıştı. Gerçek aşkın öpücüğü onu her şeyi yapmaya ikna edebilirdi.

Taeyong fark etmeden güçlü kuyruk darbeleriyle açıldılar. İkisi de öpücüğün etkisindeydi. Çevrelerindeki hiçbir şeyin farkında değildiler. Oysaki yavaş yavaş kıyıda belirmeye başlayan deniz halkı ve avları da onları izliyordu. okyanusun ortasında parıldayan iki yıldıza bakmamaları imkansızdı zaten. Denizlerin prensi ve sevgilisinin önünde diz çökmekten ve boyun eğmekten başka çareleri yoktu.

Kai sevgilisinden ayrıldı ve alınlarını birbirine yasladıktan sonra fısıldadı.

“Özür dilerim, sevgilim.”

Ve onu okyanusun karanlık sularına çekti. Taeyong kollarında ne kadar çırpınırsa çırpınsın demirden kollarını onun vücuduna sardı ve kaçmasına izin vermedi. Küçük olanın tırnakları vücudunu deliyor ve ölümsüz kanının denizle karışmasına sebep oluyordu fakat Kai’nin pek de acı çektiği söylenemezdi. Hissettiği tek acı kalbindeydi. Sevgilisinin ölümüne sebep olmanın verdiği acıydı bu. Taeyong kollarında çırpınırken onu soğuk sulara sürüklemenin ağırlığı ruhuna büyük bir azap veriyordu ama sonuçta bunu isteyen Taeyong’du. Ölmeyi, yeniden doğmayı ve sonsuza kadar Kai’yle birlikte olmayı o istemişti.

Kai’ye saatler gibi gelen dakikaların ardından Taeyong’un hareketleri kesildi. uzuvları cansızmış gibi suda yavaşça salınıyordu. Kai onun açık kalan gözlerini yavaşça kapattı ve dudaklarına bir öpücük kondurdu. O anda Taeyong’un göz kapakları aralandı ve su yeşili gözler göz önüne serildi. Küçük beden durmadan kasılıyor ve ağzından suda boğulan çığlıklar çıkıyordu. Normal insanların duyamayacağı bu çığlık bütün deniz insanlarının kulağında yankılanıyor ve gözlerinin asla dalmayacak yaşlarla dolduruyordu. Her biri kendi dönüşümlerini dünmüş gibi hatırlıyorlardı. Prenslerinin aralarına kattığı ruh o kadar saftı ki onun dünyadan ayrılışının yasını tutmak zorundaymış gibi hissediyorlardı.

Göz açıp kapayıncaya kadar geçen sürede Taeyong’un bacakları birbirine yapıştı, teninden pembe pullar fışkırmaya başladı. Saçlarının rengi yavaşça soldu ve yerine pembe tutamlar aldı. Hayat dolu ten rengi ölüm soğukluğuyla bembeyaz olmuştu. Dudakları her zamanki kiraz renginde değildi, solgun bir mor tondaydı. Fakat ne olursa olsun güzelliğinden hiçbir şey kaybetmemişti. Tam tersi, ölümlü vücudunun güzelliği artık ölümsüzlüğün ilahiliğiyle bütünleşmiş ve onu tapılacak bir tanrı haline getirmişti. Onu ilk kez gören deniz halkı bile Taeyong’un kraliyet ailesine ait olduğunu kolaylıkla anlayabilirdi.

Kai sevgilisine yaklaştı, gözleri açık olan Taeyong hala kendine gelmediğinden endişelenmişti.

“Taeyong, bebeğim, iyi misin?”

Taeyong birkaç saniye ne dediğini anlayamamış gibi dursa da hemen ardından gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve kendine geldi. Bakışlarının bulduğu ilk yer kuyruğu olmuştu. Konuşmak için ağzını araladı fakat hiçbir ses çıkmadı. Hayır, tabii ki de bunun sebebi suyun altında olmaları değildi. sadece söyleyecek herhangi bir söz bulamamıştı.

Kai onun bakışlarını fark etti ve hafifçe güldü.

“Kuyruğun çok güzel Yongie, sen bir çiçek gibi görünürken ben yanında köylüye benziyorum.”

Kuyruğunu salladı ve parıldayan gri pullarını ışıldattı. Taeyong da sonunda hafifçe gülmüştü.

“Bu… çok garip bir his. Bacaklarım var gibi ama iki bacağımı da aynı anda oynatmak zorundayım. Ve neden pembe? Tama pembeyi severim ama-“

Kai sevgilisinin dudaklarına yapıştı ve sözlerini kesti. Ona açıklaması ve öğretmesi gereken çok şey varı ama bunlar bekleyebilirdi. Sonsuz hayatındaki ruh eşini buluşunu bir günlüğüne de olsa kutlamak istiyordu.

“Ah, bu arada sana söylemeyi unuttuğum bir şey var. Teknik olarak… ben deniz halkını prensiyim? Ve sen de benim eşim olduğuna göre prenssin?”

Taeyong sevgilisine bakakaldı.

“Ya! Kim Jongin bunu bana ne zaman söylemeyi düşünüyordun? Tahta çıktığında falan mı?”

Kai sadece güldü ve sevgilisinin çevresinde salınarak yüzdü. Bir masalda olmayabilirdi ama kendi mutlu sonunu bulmuştu.


End file.
